


visions (in search of a face i can never find)

by be_brave13



Series: you don't have to reach for me 'verse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Lance (Voltron), Comfort/Angst, Keith's dad "dies", Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Relationship, isnt that ominous lmao, well im not gonna explain so... gl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_brave13/pseuds/be_brave13
Summary: The first time Lance heard his soulvoice, he was five years old. For many, it was a momentous occasion, the kind shared with best friends and classmates that everyone would giggle about.And though Lance was the first of his classmates to hear his soulvoice, he never talked about it to any of them. Only those in his family knew, because it made Lance cry every time he thought of it.





	visions (in search of a face i can never find)

**Author's Note:**

> this is only one chapter so it can't have a work and chapter title lmao but:  
formally, the title of the work is "visions"  
this "chapter," then, is called "in search of a face i could never find" which is from the song [Girl on the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikC9s_oXZc0) by Foreigner
> 
> this fic will probably make sense if you decide to read it on its own, but you should really join the madness and read part one first ;) 
> 
> also if you don't speak Spanish, you'll want my Creator's Style turned on. I got the code from La_Temperanza, but basically if you hover over (on web) or click on (on mobile) Lance's Spanish, it _should_ show you the English translation. Let me know if it doesn't work because despite using this shit I'm kinda winging it with the coding here, alright? I'm no computer science whiz by ANY standards lmao, I just want my fic to be easy to read (no tea no shade) 
> 
> side note: i apologize in advance for my shitty classroom Spanish. If you do actually speak Spanish and want to ease my awkward textbook phrasing, (or correct my usage of the personal "a" [did i use it too much??? did i even use it right???? i dont even know anymore]) PLEASE come for me. And if anyone knows Cuban slang, if you would please take pity on me and help me out by dropping some of it in a comment to aid my later fic writing, I would love you forever!! 
> 
> Enjoy folks!!

The first time Lance heard his soulvoice, he was five years old. For many, it was a momentous occasion, the kind shared with best friends and classmates that everyone would giggle about. 

And though Lance was the first of his classmates to hear his soulvoice, he never talked about it to any of them. Only those in his family knew, because it made Lance cry every time he thought of it. 

He’d been playing on the beach with his family, most notably his older brothers Marco and Luis, along with his older sister Verónica. They were making a sandcastle together, the one activity that they could all agree on without Verónica making too much of a fuss about the water, which she cited as gross. 

Lance had the important job of scouring the beach for seashells, seaweed, driftwood, and other decorative pieces for the castle, when all of a sudden he heard a boy his age calling out, loud and clear.

_ DAD! No, Dad! He’s not dead, he can’t be dead, HE ISN’T DEAD! _

Lance looked around him in worry for the other boy, but he didn’t see anyone besides his family anywhere. The boy had sounded sad, so sad, beyond even the time Lance scraped his knee because Luis pushed him. 

Lance sat down in the sand, tears welling up in his eyes from his empathetic heart. He stared out at the ocean for a moment before brightening at the sounds of his siblings nearby. 

_ I can ask my parents about the boy so they can help him! _ He thought readily, his heart lightening slightly as he wiped at his tears that were still falling before running back to his family’s umbrella at the beach.

“¡Mamá, Mamá, Mamá!” Lance yelled, flinging himself into his mother’s arms. 

“¿Qué necesitas, Lance?” She asked, immediately noticing his distress and stroking his hair. 

“Oí a un niño, Mamá, que gritó sobre su padre que murió. ¡Necesito ayudar a él!”

His mom looked down at him questioningly, still stroking his hair. “Y este persona gritó, ¿estás seguro?”

The tears were fiercer now, because his mom didn’t believe him and Lance _ knew _ he heard the boy on the beach. “¡Sí Mamá! Yo sé que lo oí.”

Suddenly, the hand in his hair stilled. “Lance, mi hijo, ¿viste al niño?”

“No Mamá, no le vi, es porqué estoy aquí. ¡Necesitamos ayudar-!”

The hand lifted from his hair, and Lance heard his mom gasp. He turned to look at her, still upset, but her eyes were starting to tear up. While Lance was happy they were finally on the same page, he wished she’d get up and do something. The poor boy, whom he now thought of as his friend almost, sounded so hurt and lost in his desperate screams for his dad. He needed a hug, Lance knew, and without his mom’s help he’d never find him.

“Lo siento, mijo, pero su amigo no está aquí. Pienso que… pienso que es su alma gemela.” His soulmate? Lance frowned.

“¿Por qué él estaba llorando? Quiero que él esté felíz.”

“Lo siento, mijo, pero no sé. Le desearemos lo mejor.” His mom comforted and began pet his hair again. 

Needless to say, the sandcastle was finished without Lance, and when it was decorated to its full potential, it was used as a distraction from his new sad soulmate predicament. Thankfully, at five, Lance was easily distracted and soon after seeing the sandcastle he was playing with his siblings again, laughing with mirth while Marco chased him, roaring playfully.

His mother wrote a short note on what happened that day, and whenever Lance looked at it, he felt his heart constrict, especially next to his classmates, who later heard their soulmates yell things like, “I love dogs!” or “Science is so boring, I don’t even see why learning the animal kingdom is _ necessary_!”

So Lance didn’t divulge, pretended that he hadn’t heard his soulmate around his classmates but secretly it was all because he wanted to protect the poor broken boy who’d lost his father too early. 

Lance hoped he was okay with all of his being, and thought kind words to him that he hoped his soulmate would hear, across however many mountains, valleys, rivers, plains, and oceans there were between them to comfort his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to inform me of your thoughts, your questions, your comments, your concerns (though hopefully you don't have any of those!), and any Spanish corrections/Cuban slang you might have!!! (in return, you will have virtual cookies and my eternal devotion!)
> 
> Have a lovely rest of your day and I'll see you all next time (aka next Friday) with more Keith!!!


End file.
